


Aritmia

by Liana_DS



Category: IU (Musician), Super Junior
Genre: Family, Medical Jargon, fail!Fluff
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 14:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2432114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liana_DS/pseuds/Liana_DS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tentang Jieun, Hyukjae, dan jantung.</p><p>[Ini family, bukan romance, dengan beberapa istilah medis.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aritmia

**Author's Note:**

> [Disclaimer] Semua karakter bukan milik saya, tetapi milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Plot sepenuhnya dari imajinasi saya dan saya tidak menarik kepentingan komersial apapun dari penulisan FF ini.

Jieun terbatuk beberapa kali sebelum memasuki taksi. Sudah jam sembilan dan udara malam yang dingin mengusiknya. Inginnya sih langsung pulang dan tidur berselimut untuk mempersiapkan diri berjaga di unit rawat jantung intensif besok, eh... ada telepon masuk.

Dari ibunya.

Jieun jadi gagal pulang.

 _“Jieun_ , _apa kamu sedang sibuk?”_

 _“Tidak,_ Eomma. _Setelah ini, aku langsung ke apartemen. Tumben sekali_ Eomma _menelepon; ada apa? Bagaimana kabar_ Appa _?”_

 _“_ Eomma _harus tahu kabar anak_ Eomma _ini dulu. Tidak ada kabar darimu semenjak kau lulus dari sekolah spesialis jantung.”_

 _“Eh... aku baik-baik saja. Maaf tidak mengabari; rumah sakit langsung menarikku untuk bekerja rodi, tetapi sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa. Banyak staf baru yang masuk, jadi tenaga di unit kardiologi mencukupi. Nah, nah, tadi_ Eomma _mau bilang apa?”_

_“Hm, sebenarnya ini tentang ayahmu. Katanya, jantungnya berdebar tidak teratur dari tadi pagi...”_

Kadang Jieun kesal pada sikap ibunya yang tidak _to the point._ Daripada menanyakan keadaannya, lebih baik sampaikan dulu bagaimana keadaan pria tuanya, bukan? Jieun langsung panik ketika ibunya bercerita masalah jantung ayahnya.

 _Harusnya aku tidak memberikan obat itu_ , sesal Jieun. Wanita muda itu beberapa kali menghela napas berat selama perjalanan, merenungkan keputusannya untuk memberikan digoxin, alias obat ‘pacu jantung’, pada ayahnya sekitar tiga hari lalu. Bukannya tanpa alasan Jieun meresepkan obat ini. Ayah Jieun menderita gagal jantung yang bandel, tidak bisa diobati dengan obat-obatan lini pertama, sehingga Jieun harus mengeluarkan ‘senjata rahasianya’, ya digoxin itu. Padahal, si obat pacu jantung dapat menimbulkan efek samping yang mengancam jiwa, yaitu ritme jantung menjadi tidak teratur, alias aritmia.

 _Apa aku salah menggunakan obat itu?,_ Dalam pikirannya, Jieun membalik-balik buku kedokteran, _Aku sudah kontra digoxin dari awal karena efek samping ini, tetapi apa boleh buat? Obat-obat yang lebih aman tidak bisa meningkatkan kekuatan kontraksi jantung, padahal kekuatan kontraksilah yang kupikir_ Appa _butuhkan... Lagipula, ketika pertama aku memberikan obat itu,_ Appa _menunjukkan respons yang bagus.... Kenapa sekarang...._

Jieun menghentikan pikirannya sendiri. Percuma berspekulasi. Referensi-referensi yang pernah Jieun baca membolehkan penggunaan obat itu untuk gagal jantung, jadi bukan Jieun yang salah. Banyak faktor mempengaruhi penyerapan dan efek obat, salah satunya usia. Fungsi ginjal orang tua tentu saja menurun, jadi obatnya tidak bisa dikeluarkan dari tubuh dan efek obatnya akan meningkat hingga tingkat yang berbahaya. Tapi rasanya Jieun sudah memberikan dosis serendah mungkin untuk ayahnya; masa masih ada efek samping itu?

Barangkali sudah bukan waktunya lagi Jieun memberikan obat. Dosennya dulu sering mengulang tentang situasi di mana ‘tidak ada harapan lagi’—dan dokter tidak bisa mengusahakan apa-apa untuk pasien tersebut.

Genangan kecil terbentuk perlahan di pelupuk mata Jieun.

 _Kalau_ Appa _meninggal, bagaimana?_

Meski usianya sudah hampir 30-an, Jieun masih takut sekali ditinggal ayah dan ibunya. Terutama ayahnya, sih.

_“Pokoknya, aku tidak mau sekolah! Teman-temanku mengejekku, katanya aku pendek! Hiks, hiks...”_

_“Kau tinggi, kok! Lihat saja kucing itu; kau pasti lebih tinggi darinya!”_

_“Huaaa, tapi aku_ ‘kan _tidak sekolah bersama kucing!!!”_

Mungkin ini kurang ajar, tetapi Jieun pikir ayahnya sangat bodoh—dan sifat ini yang membuat Jieun malah menyukainya. Ayah Jieun selalu saja gagal membesarkan hati sang putri. Hobi pria tua itu adalah menggombali Jieun dan istrinya, tetapi rayuannya sering berakhir tragis. Juga lucu.

_“Jieun cantik sekali pakai baju itu! Cantik sekali seperti pengantin! Ya, pengantin kecilku!”_

_“Aku tidak mau jadi pengantin kecil_ Appa _._ Appa _jelek, aku tidak mau menikah denganmu.”_

Setelah ditanggapi dengan _pokerface_ begitu, sang ayah pasti langsung berhenti menggombal dan pura-pura sedih, pasang wajah suram dan berlutut di sudut ruangan. Akhirnya, Jieun tertawa dan minta maaf, lalu memeluk ayahnya yang memeluknya balik. Mereka saling bertukar kata cinta setelahnya.

Jieun sayang ayahnya, walaupun ia sendiri berpendapat ayahnya jelek, kurus, hobi merayu, bau, dan lain-lain, dan lain-lain.

 _“Jieun-_ ah! _Ini ponsel baru untukmu!”_

 _“Eh?! Ini tipe yang sangat aku inginkan! Terima kasih,_ Appa _!”_

_“Tak usah berterima kasih; kalau buat Jieun-ku, semuanya akan kuberikan!”_

_“Iiih, berhenti menggombal!”_

Benar, Jieun sayang ayahnya, karena pria itu selalu memberi dan tidak pernah meminta, sekalipun permintaan sesederhana ucapan terima kasih. Sialan. Jika pria itu pergi, satu tempat dalam hati Jieun akan kosong. Jieun tidak menginginkan itu. Tidak secepat ini. Usianya masih 28 tahun, ayolah! Ia masih sangat membutuhkan ayahnya.

Taksi tiba di depan rumah orang tua Jieun. Setelah membayar, Jieun turun dari kendaraan itu dan menghapus air matanya.

 _Semoga_ Appa _baik-baik saja saat aku masuk._

 _Karena jika aku menemukan_ Appa _sudah meninggal, aku tak tahu apa yang akan kulakukan._

Ucapkan selamat pada Jieun.

Karena ketika ia membuka pintu ruang tamu, ayahnya sedang duduk bersilang kaki sambil mengisi teka-teki silang di koran.

“Lho, Jieun, kau ke sini? Duduklah!” Ayah Jieun tersenyum lebar hingga menunjukkan gusinya, senyum khas yang membuat Jieun bersyukur karena masih bisa melihatnya. Pria tua Jieun itu kemudian meletakkan koran dan bangkit, berjalan perlahan untuk memanggil istrinya. “Hyoyeon! Hyo sayang, Jieun sudah tiba!”

“Oh?” Seorang wanita bertubuh mungil dengan rambut hitam (dengan beberapa helai berubah putih) muncul dari kamar tengah. Ia membawa jaket setengah jadi; Jieun yakin jaket itu buat sang ayah. Wanita itu merangkul Jieun senang. “Hei, Nak, _Eomma_ tidak menyangka kamu mau datang. Ini _‘kan_ sudah malam sekali.”

“Bagaimana aku tidak datang?” jawab Jieun dengan suara sengau yang mati-matian disembunyikannya, “ _Appa_ sedang sakit gara-gara obat yang aku berikan. _Eomma_ bilang denyut jantungnya tidak teratur.”

Ibu Jieun, Hyoyeon, hanya tertawa kecil sambil menatap suaminya. “Aku hanya menyampaikan apa yang ayahmu rasakan. Tanya saja padanya, apa benar ia berdebar-debar?”

Jieun menoleh pada ayahnya dalam diam. Tatapan Jieun mengungkapkan pertanyaannya. Ternyata, sang ayah memberikan sebuah jawaban yang di luar dugaan.

Sebuah jawaban yang membuat Jieun langsung menubruk-peluk pria itu.

Lee Hyukjae benar-benar pria bodoh, tetapi...

“Aku sayang _Appa._ ”

...Jieun sangat menyayangi, mencintai, menghormati pria yang sudah melampaui dekade keenam kehidupannya itu.

Hyukjae tampak puas sekali melihat ekspresi cemas putrinya. Ekspresi berharga itulah yang menunjukkan betapa sang anak masih peduli padanya. Ditepuk-tepuknya kepala Jieun dengan lembut. Kepala itu telah bekerja keras bertahun-tahun untuk menjadi seorang dokter, juga untuk mencari cara merawat Hyukjae yang sekarang sudah payah ini. Akan tetapi, walau sibuk, Jieun tetap mengingat Hyukjae, sehingga rela mengesampingkan rasa lelah hanya demi menanggapi guyonannya.

Dengan kejadian hari ini, Hyukjae yakin bahwa kelak akan ada seorang lagi yang menangisi kepergiannya selain Hyoyeon. Itu cukup untuk memastikan bahwa ia berhasil membangun sebuah keluarga yang penuh kasih. Kalau Tuhan bertanya tentang keluarganya nanti, Hyukjae sudah menyiapkan jawaban; semoga dia tidak lupa.

“Aku juga sayang kau, Jieun. Kamu itu obat untuk segala sakitku, hehe, jadi jangan khawatir aku akan menderita selama kau ada di sini.”

Hipotesis yang menyatakan bahwa obat untuk segala penyakit adalah perasaan bahagia harus segera dibuktikan.

“ _Appa_ ,” Jieun mendongak menghadap ayahnya, tersenyum lebar sampai menampakkan sederet gigi putihnya, “jangan menggombal lagi.”

* * *

 

 _“Jieun-_ ah, _debar jantungku tidak teratur setiap kali mengingatmu dan menunggu kabar darimu. Apa ini normal?”_

* * *

 

**TAMAT**

**Author's Note:**

> pasti banyak yang ill-feel karena aku bikin JiEunHyuk. Haha. Tau sendiri mereka pernah kena skandal (ya, skandal Skyway *itu sandal, bukan skandal *yang dipake Sehun bukan? *bukan, itu Swallow.) Tapi di sini mereka gak ada hubungan romance, kok. Peace ^^  
> apa medical terminologynya susah sampe bikin pusing? aku lagi frustrasi gara-gara blok kardio yg materinya banyak minta ampun. jadinya pelampiasan *bukannya belajar, dasar si author ini. adik2 yg baik, jangan ditiru* aku sudah berusaha menyederhanakannya, tanpa footnote, kuharap ini membantu.  
> anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
